


The Price

by deborah_judge



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Leoben got Kara into the dollhouse.  Takes place five minutes after the end of the Season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

Leoben was waiting for Kara when she got back to her tent. "I've been looking for you," he said.

Sam was unconscious on their bed. "What did you do to him?" Kara asked.

"Nothing," Leoben said. "I'm not here for that." He held out a small bottle of pills. "I picked up your radio transmission. You said you were looking for these so I brought them for you." His eyes were intent on her. She remembered his face covered in blood.

Kara took the bottle out of Leoben's hand. "How do I know these won't kill him? And what's the catch?"

"No catch," Leoben said. "Can't a friend just do a favor for a friend?"

"We're not friends," Kara said. His face looked strange without scars. "I tortured you and watched you die."

"Is that all that's between us?" Leoben said. "I think there's more." You're going to find Kobol, he had said. Kobol will lead you to Earth. "It's good to see you again," he said. He looked so happy to be near her, like she had been happy as a child when her mother smiled on her after a beating.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just, when your husband is feeling better, when you feel like you can leave him alone, I'd like if you would let me cook you dinner."

"That's all?" she asked. The bottle felt heavy in her hand. Sam needed these antibiotics and Kara couldn't afford to haggle over the price.

His hand brushed lightly over her clenched fingers around the bottle. "I'll see you soon," he said.


End file.
